Messieurs Uchiha et Uzumaki Tranches de Vie
by PrincessYun
Summary: petits one shot sur la vie de Sasuke et Naruto Tranche de Vie n 4:Pourquoi tu pleures SasuNaru, yaoi
1. le Réveil

Base : Naruto

Genre : Huuum, humour, romance, yaoi

Couple(s) : SasuNaru powaaa

Disclaimer : Pas à moa v.v

Messieurs Uchiha et Uzumaki

Tranche de Vie n°1

Le réveil

Bip.Bip.

-Naruto éteins moi ce putain de réveil !

Pas de réponse.

-Naruuuuuutooooooo !

Le ton se fait plus menaçant espérant ainsi obtenir une réponse de la part de son compagnon, mais en vain, le dit Naruto dort d'un sommeil profond. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il tente de faire croire, ça fait longtemps que cette petite ruse pour traîner au lit ne prend plus avec Sasuke.

Bip.Bip.

Le réveil se fait à nouveau entendre mais aucun des deux n'est décidé à bouger pour l'éteindre.

-Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutoooooooooooooooooooo !

Le ton devient cette fois ci grinçant, annonciateur de beaucoup de mauvaises choses pour l'autre si il ne se décide pas à couper la sonnerie fortement désagréable.

-BORDEL ! T'ABUSES ! ESPECE DE CRETIN SANS CERVELLE !

A l'entente de l'insulte, l'ambiance de la chambre change brusquement. Sasuke sent plus qu'il ne les voit les ondes négatives qui sont dirigées sur sa personne, il ne s'en formalise pas, c'est comme ça tous les jours depuis bientôt quatre ans. Il connaît par cœur les réactions de sa moitié, c'est pour cela qu'il s'extirpe des draps avant qu'un certain jeune homme blond de sa connaissance ne tente de le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il fixe le visage furibond de son petit ami qui se tient maintenant à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui. Lui, se contente d'un petit air suffisant, il sait que cette attitude à le don d'énerver prodigieusement la personne en face de lui. Il peut presque voir la fumée sortant par les oreilles de son amant, il le regarde avec délectation devenir rouge brique, puis prendre une grande inspiration, fronçant ses sourcils toujours un peu plus. Sasuke ne peut empêcher une vicieuse bouffée de sentimentalisme s'emparer de lui, c'est dans ces moments là qu'il se dit qu'il l'aime vraiment son chieur et qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il reporte toute son attention sur Naruto qui écume de rage et attend patiemment que le grand show commence, les poings du blond se serrent faisant blanchir les jointures et son regard lance des éclairs.

C'est à ce moment que débute le spectacle.

Par habitude Sasuke pose ses mains sur ses oreilles cherchant ainsi à épargner à ses pauvres tympans une trop forte exposition aux décibels surélevés de son petit renardeau.

Naruto ouvre la bouche et commence à s'époumoner :

-CONNARD ! QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE CRETIN ? HEIN ?

Le ténébreux se contente d'attendre que la crise passe, un sourire suffisant ourlant ses lèvres. La colère diminue peu à peu et le brun décolle ses mains de son appareil auditif, il ne laisse pas le temps à Naruto de se reprendre et l'attrape par la taille réclamant son câlin du matin. Le renard finit par céder et rend l'étreinte à son bourreau qui avait programmé le réveil à sept heures le privant ainsi de sa grasse matinée alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'obligations, ou peut être que oui, si aller rejoindre Kakashi au pont comptait pour une obligation étant lier à leurs travails, alors oui ils en avaient une mais de toute façon leur ancien professeur avait toujours du retard…

Sasuke plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto, le fixant tendrement, ses mains viennent tenir le visage du blond en coupe, ses pouces caressant avec douceur la peau des joues.

-Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment pas du matin.

Naruto boude pour la forme mais réduit à néant la distance séparant leurs lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

-Que veux tu que j'y fasse, en plus j'aime pas me lever en me faisant traiter de crétin.

Un léger rire échappe à Sasuke.

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire lever rapidement.

-Chuis sur que tu pourrai trouver des méthodes plus agréables et convaincantes… et pour appuyer ses dires il glisse une main sous le t-shirt du brun.

Ils échangent un sourire entendu, alors qu'une petite pensée s'impose dans l'esprit de Sasuke, petite pensée qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de formuler à voix haute.

-Il n'empêche que nos réveils seraient moins drôles…

-Tu fais plutôt ça pour m'emmerder ouais…

Le sourire entendu est remplacé par un petit sourire taquin pour le brun et une moue boudeuse pour le blond.

-Mais non …

A Sasuke de glisser des mains exploratrices sous le t-shirt.

-Ou plutôt tu sais que lorsque tu me réveilles comme ça et bien … on finit toujours comme … ça …

A Naruto de frotter son bassin contre celui de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, t'es qu'un pervers …

Le pervers sourit contre la peau du cou de son amant.

-Ai-je di un jour que je n'en étais pas un ?

FIN !

Yun' : Et voilà mon premier petit one shot XD

Naru : C'était sympa, ne Sasuke ?

Sasu : Hm

Naru : On souffre pas, je passe pas trop pour un con, on est pas victimisés ou vidé de notre sang, vraiment Yun' ! Tu te surpasses

Yun' : w pluuuuch avec le prochain one shot…

Naru : T'as pas une autre fic sur nous aussi ?

Yun' : . . .

SasuNaru : . . . ?

Yun' : J'y pense, j'y pense, je sais que je vais la continuer mais quand ? Cela reste une grande énigme, mais sinon un GRAND merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé et de GROS bisous paske vous le méritez ;p


	2. Velouté

Base : Naruto

Couple : SasuNaru Yeaaaaaaaaaah

Genre : Kawai, humour, romance, évidemment yaoi !

Disclaimer : Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de le répéter ? Tout le monde le sait non ? ILS. NE. SONT. PAS. À. MOA !

Naruto : Ce que j'aime quand elle le dit ce petit disclaimer w

Sasuke : Hn

Yun' : TT

REMARQUE : A titre indicatif, je vous précise tout de même que ce one-shot n'est pas réellement une suite directe de « la 1ère tranche de vie », c'est une autre petite histoire dans la vie de couple de nos bishos, rien de plus. Ne cherchez pas d'ordre chronologique ou quoi que ce soit parce qu'il n'y en a aucun, j'avais juste envie de mettre en scène Sasuke et Naruto déjà ensemble et vous faire partager un petit bout de vie, enfin leur vie comme moi je l'imagine … c'est-à-dire en se gueulant dessus les ¾ du temps mais ce qui ne les empêchent pas néanmoins de s'aimer tendrement.

FIN DE LA REMARQUE

**Messieurs Uchiha et Uzumaki**

**Tranche de Vie n°2**

**Velouté**

Naruto soutint le regard de Sasuke sans ciller, il ne devait surtout pas baisser les yeux !

-Sasuke, il est à moi !

Le blond prit une voix menaçante, montrant ainsi qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras.

C'était presque une question d'honneur pardi !

-Tu as d'jà eu tous les autres Kitsune… Répliqua son amant d'une voix calme.

Le ton du dit Kitsune se fit implorant.

-Mais tu sais bien que je les adore ! Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau, prêts à appliquer la technique « larme de crocodile » si son fiancé continuait d'insister.

-Je lais aime aussi, et en plus je n'ai pu en avoir qu'un sur les quatre ! Le brun haussa légèrement la voix, tout en fixant son chieur qui chouinait misérablement tenant entre ses mains l'objet de cette petite jouxte verbale.

-Mais moi je les aime plus que toi ! Continua de couiner le réceptacle du Kyuubi.

-Je pourrai peut être les aimer autant que toi si tu ne les avais pas tous mangés ! Sasuke commença à s'énerver et fit basculer son regard sur sa moitié puis sur leur « toujours objet de dispute stérile », il soupira et détourna les yeux, s'avouant enfin vaincu au plus grand plaisir du blond qui sauta dans tous les sens, il continua à le suivre des yeux alors qu'il allait fouiner dans un tiroir de la cuisine pour prendre une cuillère et termina par s'affaler dans le canapé. Il sourit doucement et sorti un petit papier et y gribouilla quelques mots : prendre plus de Velouté Fruix. Il rangea le mot dans sa poche et rejoignit son compagnon sur le canapé, celui lui fit un sourire mutin et prit une cuillère du yaourt, l'approchant de sa bouche, le descendant des Uchiha l'ouvrit et se laissa nourrir. Naruto glissa une nouvelle cuillère dans sa propre bouche et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour ne pas perdre une goutte de son dessert favori. Le brun fixa avec intensité le bout de langue qui glissa avec sensualité sur les lèvres rougies. Il prit le yaourt des mains de Naruto qui protesta et se pencha pour l'embrasser échangeant un langoureux baiser au goût de cerise, leur baiser se fit fiévreux et Sasuke laissa tomber le pot de Velouté Fruix à la cerise.

Il en rachèterait.

FIN !

SasuNaru : . . .

Yun' : Bah quouaaaa ! J'adore ces yaourts moa

SasuNaru : On a remarqué … il n'empêche que c'est comme même bien ridicule ce truc …

Yun' : Hey ! Je vous emmerde la prochaine fois pour la peine vous souffrirez ! evil grin Voila voila pluuuch tout le monde et euh … reviews please ? é.è


	3. Premiers je t'aime

Base : Naruto

Couple : SasuNaru Yeaaaaaaaaaah

Genre : Yaoi, romance, drama, angst …

Disclaimer : Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de le répéter ? Tout le monde le sait non ? ILS. NE. SONT. PAS. À. MOA !

Naruto : Ce que j'aime quand elle le dit ce petit disclaimer w

Sasuke : Hn

Yun' : TT

**REMARQUE** : A titre indicatif, je vous précise tout de même que ce one-shot n'est pas réellement une suite directe des premières tranches de vie, c'est une autre petite histoire dans la vie de couple de nos bishos, rien de plus. Ne cherchez pas d'ordre chronologique ou quoi que ce soit parce qu'il n'y en a aucun, j'avais juste envie de mettre en scène Sasuke et Naruto déjà ensemble et vous faire partager un petit bout de vie, enfin leur vie comme moi je l'imagine … c'est-à-dire en se gueulant dessus les ¾ du temps mais tout en s'aimant tendrement.

**FIN DE LA REMARQUE**

Merci à **Sasuke** **Sarutobi, Bisc', Somilia and co, Lostinou, Jalexa Uchiwa, Alphonse Elric, Clèm, Haywire, Elenthya, Hikari, Flore Risa et Onalurca** pour vos reviews aux deux précédents chapitres !

Et pour vos questions, je ne sais pas du tout combien de one-shot il y aura et le chapitre 3 de Un jour, Naruto redeviendra … arrive bientôt bientôt !

**Messieurs Uchiha et Uzumaki**

**Tranche de Vie n°3**

**Premiers « je t'aime »**

Les premiers « je t'aime » qu'ils avaient échangés ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulés comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose ou encore ces romans d'aventures.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'immense et majestueux château, mais une forêt à l'allure sinistre.

Il n'y avait pas eu de dragon à pourfendre, mais un grand frère assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'héroïque combat, mais une lutte désespérée.

Il n'y avait pas eu le valeureux Prince Sasuke venant au secours de l'innocent Prince Naruto gardé prisonnier dans sa tour, mais deux ANBUS se battant côte à côte pour vaincre Uchiha Itachi.

Il n'y avait pas eu cette magnifique maîtrise de l'épée dont ce servait les Princes pour vaincre Le Méchant, mais des jutsus interdits décriés entre les arbres.

Il n'y avait pas eu de discours faisant l'apologie du Bien sur le Mal, mais des cris de rage inhumains résonnant dans un silence presque surnaturel.

Il n'y avait pas eu de cri de victoire une fois Le Méchant tombé, il n'y avait pas eu de soulagement éprouvé.

Mais il y avait eu cette peur atroce qui avait enserrée la gorge de Sasuke le faisant presque suffoquer, cette peur horrible en voyant Naruto qui après avoir appelé Kyuubi pour tuer son frère, luttait pour reprendre le dessus sur l'entité démoniaque, s'arrachant les cheveux, hurlant de souffrance, les yeux révulsés et du sang coulant entre ses lèvres.

Sasuke n'avait pas eu le comportement du vaillant Prince, courageux et brave, il avait senti, presque vu la peur s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau, le clouant au sol, le faisant se sentir honteux, pas parce qu'il était terrorisé par quelque chose qui le dépassait mais parce que ce qui le terrorisait c'était Naruto, Naruto et son Démon, cette personne qu'il se disait aimer plus que tout au monde. Alors Sasuke s'était donné quelques secondes pour enfin ressembler au Prince que Naruto méritait, quelques secondes pour se remettre sur ses jambes tremblantes, quelques secondes pour réduire la distance qui les séparait et enfin quelques secondes pour encercler Naruto de ses bras et lui glisser « je t'aime » à l'oreille.

Et il avait fallu à Naruto ces mêmes secondes qui avaient paru durer l'éternité à Sasuke avant que Naruto ne se calme et se laisse aller contre Sasuke répondant d'une voix éraillé « je t'aime aussi ».

Il n'y avait pas eu de parfum de rose flottant dans l'air, mais une odeur âpre de sang.

Il n'y avait pas eu de merveilleux ciel étoilé, mais un soleil rougeoyant reflétant le liquide carmin qui parsemait la végétation.

Il n'y avait pas eu de baiser tendre et amoureux, mais un baiser désespéré qui sonnait comme le dernier avant la fin, un baiser pour se prouver que l'on était vivant et ensemble, et que maintenant ça allait s'arranger parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

Il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces choses que l'on rencontre seulement dans ces romances si parfaites qu'elles nous paraissent fausses, mais c'était ce jour que leur conte de fée avait commencé.

**Fin**

Yun' : Et voilà ! Le troisième w, je vous avais prévenu que je serai moins gentille cette fois, mais bon vous vous en tirez comme même bien !

Sasu : T'appelles ça bien ?

Yun' : Si t'es pas content la prochaine fois je mets Naru-chan avec Neji ou Gaara -.-

Sasu : …

Naru : Pourquoi moi ? T.T

Yun' : Parce que j'adoooooooooooooooore te mettre avec soit Sasu ou Neji ou Gaara !

Naru : Que les asociales quoi ? ¬¬

Yun' : Exactement ! w

SasuNaru : … lance un regard noir à l'auteuse

Yun' : ignore les regards de la mort Reviews please ? é.è


	4. Pourquoi tu pleures?

Base : Naruto

Couple : SasuNaru Yeaaaaaaaaaah

Genre : Yaoi, romance, drama, angst …

Disclaimer : Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de le répéter ? Tout le monde le sait non ? ILS. NE. SONT. PAS. À. MOA !

Naruto : Ce que j'aime quand elle le dit ce petit disclaimer w

Sasuke : Hn

Yun' : TT

**REMARQUE** : A titre indicatif, je vous précise tout de même que ce one-shot n'est pas réellement une suite directe des premières tranches de vie, c'est une autre petite histoire dans la vie de couple de nos bishos, rien de plus. Ne cherchez pas d'ordre chronologique ou quoi que ce soit parce qu'il n'y en a aucun, j'avais juste envie de mettre en scène Sasuke et Naruto déjà ensemble et vous faire partager un petit bout de vie, enfin leur vie comme moi je l'imagine … c'est-à-dire en se gueulant dessus les ¾ du temps mais tout en s'aimant tendrement.

**FIN DE LA REMARQUE**

Un **grand **merci à Ayura-chan, tu en perds les mots ? J'espère que ce 4ème one-shot te plaira autant ! à Shakui, merci pupuce, à jenni944 peut être qu'un jour je ferai un « tout le monde+Naruto » … quand j'aurai fini mes autres fics quoi … à Zelda-sama, moi les ignorer ? mah non, et les ridiculiser tu dis ? Peut être dans le 5ème one-shot qui doit normalement être drôle, enfin selon mon inspiration -.-, à Kikunosuke, je suis flattée que tu aies pris la peine de reviewer pour ma modeste fic, merci encore , à Maeve Fantaisie aaaah quoiqu'il arrive je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire ! Et je suis contente que tu penses que mes one-shot sonnent si « vrai », ça me fait vraiment plaisir et à Koro-chan ! vouip une petite pensée pour vous qui m'ont reviewé parce que c'est si gentil et encourageant w.

Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Je vous embête encore, ne m'en voulais pas pour les fautes d'orthographe, le one-shot n'a pas été béta.

**Messieurs Uchiha et Uzumaki**

**Tranche de Vie n°4**

**« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »**

A la demande assez extravagante de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi avait eu le droit à une tombe. Ses amis en étaient tombés des nues, ils ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Sasuke avait pu faire le choix de donner une sépulture à son frère, qui, à leurs yeux ne la méritait pas. Quelle personne sensée aurait voulu se souvenir d'Itachi ? Ce criminel, être ignoble, dénué de cœur et d'émotions. Pourtant elle était bien là, aux côtés d'autres tombes appartenant aux membres de la famille Uchiha, les narguant presque de son magnifique marbre sombre veiné de plusieurs nuances de gris et de noir. La pierre en elle-même était de taille moyenne, mois impressionnante et majestueuse que la pierre du patriarche de la famille, mais possédait cette aura maléfique qui semblait continuellement s'en échapper ou peut être qu'il n'y avait pas d'aura et que c'était juste l'inscription « _Uchiha_ _Itachi_ » gravée en lettres d'or dans le marbre qui provoquait ce sentiment d'insécurité et réveillait cauchemars et peurs enfouis.

L'enterrement n'avait réuni que six personnes ; Iruka et Kakashi, vêtus de kimono noir avec d'étranges vagues bleutées partant du bas du kimono pour remonter jusqu'aux cuisses sur celui Iruka et un simple motif de fleurs rouges sur celui de Kakashi. Sasuke et Naruto portaient le kimono bleu nuit traditionnel de la famille Uchiha, c'était Sasuke qui avait insisté pour que Naruto porte le même que lui. Tsunade, maîtresse de la cérémonie était resplendissante de beauté dans son kimono noir en soie aux motifs de pétales de fleurs de plusieurs de couleurs, contrastant fortement avec le ciel gris et les visages tristes qui l'entouraient, elle haussa les épaules et regarda discrètement son assistante et amie de toujours qui se tenait à ses côtés dans son simple uniforme sombre d'ANBU, son masque de porcelaine lâchement accroché autour de sa taille. Tsunade n'avait même pas pris la peine de préparer un discours en l'honneur du défunt, Uchiha Itachi n'en valait pas la peine et il n'y aurait rien eu à dire de toute façon.

Le cercueil s'était lentement enfoncé dans le sol et uniquement Sasuke avait jeté une rose fané sur le bois sombre de la dernière demeure d'Itachi.

Les quelques personnes présentes partirent lentement, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls devant le cercueil franchement recouvert de terre d'Itachi. Sasuke prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et la serra doucement, fixant avec un mélange de colère et tristesse l'inscription gravée dans le marbre. Il ne sortit de sa contemplation macabre que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Naruto tremblée dans la sienne. Il regarda avec perplexité le visage ravagé de larmes de son petit ami, cherchant une réponse quelque part dans ces yeux trop bleus embués de larmes.

-Pourquoi tu pleures koi ? Demanda Sasuke, devenu inquiet.

Naruto lâcha sa main et essuya ses yeux, son corps toujours secouer par de léger et silencieux sanglots. Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et l'attira dans ses bras, une main se posant sur le dos du porteur du Kyuubi et une autre se glissant dans de soyeuses mèches dorées. Il approcha sa bouche d'une oreille et réitéra sa question en un chuchotement.

-Naru, Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je pleure pour toi. Répondit Naruto d'une voix légèrement pâteuse. Parce que je sais que tu as mal au fond de ton cœur Sasuke, parce que malgré tout Itachi était ton frère et que maintenant tu es comme moi, un orphelin sans réelle famille … je pleure parce que tu es triste et que quand tu l'es je le suis aussi. Je pleure pour toi parce que je t'aime et que quand on aime on partage tout.

Sasuke frissonna sous la véracité de ces paroles et serra Naruto un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Naruto encercla à son tour Sasuke de ses bras lui transmettant de cette façon son amour et la chaleur de sa présence. Sasuke enfouit son visage dans le cou du bijuu.

-…Tu es ma famille, Naruto.

Et une unique larme roula sur la joue de Sasuke…

**FIN**

Yun' : Un jour j'arrêterai de faire des trucs chiolendo… un jour ...

Naru : C'est clair ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été heureux Sasuke et moi ! è.é

Yun' : Peut être dans le prochain one-shot … qui sait ?

Yun' : Reviews please ?


End file.
